The present invention relates to the field of treatment of water for swimming pools and the like, and provides a convenient device for preventing debris from interfering with such treatment.
A swimming pool is commonly equipped with a skimmer, which is a device for drawing in water from the pool, filtering the water, and returning the filtered water to the pool. Skimmers can be provided both for in-ground pools and above-ground pools, and are usually located immediately outside the periphery of the pool. The skimmer receives water from an opening in the side wall of the pool.
A major problem in the operation of a skimmer is the unwanted entry of debris from the pool. At any given time, there may be various items floating in the pool, such as leaves, children's toys, or other objects. These items inevitably float towards the skimmer opening, especially in view of the negative pressure created by the flow of water into the skimmer. Thus, the debris will likely enter the skimmer, potentially causing serious clogs, and preventing the skimmer from operating properly. A severe clog may cause the circulation pump of the skimmer to burn out.
A skimmer typically has a flap, disposed in an opening of the pool wall, for regulating the flow of water into the skimmer. Entry of debris into the opening may interfere with the operation of the flap. The skimmer may also include a device for automatically dispensing chlorine into the pool. Debris from the pool may interfere with the dispensing of chlorine.
Another problem with typical skimmers is caused by children. A curious child can easily insert his or her hand into the skimmer opening, interfering with the above-described flap and/or chlorine dispenser. It is therefore necessary to provide a device which prevents such occurrences.
Various efforts have been made to solve the above problems. The typical solution is to cover the skimmer opening with a screen or strainer, as is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,634 and 6,214,217. While such devices, and others, do prevent much debris from entering the skimmer, and do prevent access to components within the skimmer opening, the devices are inconvenient to use, as they are attached to the skimmer opening by separate fastening devices, such as screws or nails. Thus, for both installation and removal of such devices, the user must have a tool available, such as a screwdriver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,538 discloses a cover that does not need to be screwed in, but the patented cover serves to seal off the skimmer during the season in which the pool is not in use. The latter patent does not show a device which will protect a skimmer from debris when the pool is in use.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/180,355, filed Jul. 13, 2005, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, shows a skimmer guard which can be inserted and removed without the use of tools or fasteners. The above-described device includes a perforated portion having a peripheral lip which frictionally engages a flange formed on a frame for the skimmer opening. This device is workable as long as such a flange exists. But for pools in which the skimmer opening is not provided with such a flange, a different solution is necessary.
The present invention provides a skimmer guard which can be used where the skimmer opening has no flange, thus overcoming the limitation of the device shown in Ser. No. 11/180,355. The invention provides a skimmer guard which, once installed, can be removed and re-installed without the use of any tool.